Girl Meets Amarillo Skies
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Riley's uncertain future has finally become clear. She is attending college with ambitions to become a social worker with Maya. Her and the gang experience family, college, romance, and loss as they grow up and continue to learn along the way. Sequel to Point of No Return, but you don't have to read it to understand this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Meets Amarillo Skies**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they are. Thank you. :)**

 **Riley's POV (** **June, 2019)**

"Mom, Dad, I know what I want to do." My future has been uncertain for a while now, I never truly knew what I wanted to be. But being stuck with nothing to do but think, wondering if you'll live to see tomorrow will really clear your head and adjust your priorities.

College was just a few months away, not leaving me much time to decide what I wanted to go for. But I knew.

"I want to be a Social Worker," I tried to sound sure of myself, but I was worried about what they would say. I knew this was what I wanted to do. When I found out in the hospital that I was infertile, unable to have children, I thought about other families, other women like me. Children that deserved loving homes. I wanted to do something good in the world.

"That's great, Riley," my dad told me, smiling. "If that's what you want to do, don't let anything stop you."

 **OoOoOoO (September, 2019)**

I kissed my mom and then my dad, hugging them both with nervous butterflies dancing in my stomach. Here I was; College. My parents each gave Maya a hug and she tearfully hugged them back.

Maya and I were roommates, luckily, able to attend college together. I looked up at the building I would be spending the next few years.

Here we go.

 **OoOoOoO**

As we entered the building I caught a glance of a man in the corner looking at his schedule. He looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. I looked away when he looked up, but he was already walking towards Maya and I.

"Hello, ladies," he offered his hands politely and I shook it, followed by a tentative Maya.

He smirked suddenly. "My name's Miller. Nicholas Miller. But you can call me Nick," he did a horrible James Bond impression that caused Maya and I to start laughing.

He was attractive with his thick dark hair, emerald eyes, strong jaw, and friendly smile. Did I mention his abs that I could see, well-defined through his right black T-shirt? Plus his wit. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

"My name's Matthews. Riley Matthews."

"And I'm Maya. We have to go, but Riley-" Maya nudged me suggestively. I knew what she wanted.

"Could I get your phone number?" I asked shyly. Nick smiled softly at my shyness. He ripped a strip of paper off of his schedule and wrote down his phone number using a pen off of the front desk.

"Hope to see you again, Matthews," Nick left with a simple, friendly wave and his signature smile.

 **OoOoOoO**

The carpet was a deep shade of medium blue, with green and orangish red freckles mixed in it. I got the bed on the left and Maya happily laid across the one on the right. I was finally here. I couldn't have been more excited about college. I had Maya with me, freedom, a cute boy's number, it seemed perfect. My future was completely planned out. Nothing was going to change that.

What could go wrong now?

 **A/N: And here is the sequel. Short, but much, much more to come. Anything you guys would like to see, just send them in! Thank you!**

 **Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl Meets Amarillo Skies**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they are. Thank you. :)**

 **Summary : **_Riley's uncertain future has finally become clear. She is attending college with ambitions to become a social worker along with her best friend, Maya. Her and the gang experience family, college, romance, and loss as they grow up and continue to learn a little along the way. Sequel to "Point of No Return," but you don't have to read it to understand this story!_

 **Riley's POV (** **June, 2019)**

"Maya!" I shouted excitedly. "Breakfast is ready. Time to get up. It's the first day of school."

I could hear her groaning from all the way in our little kitchenette. But ten minutes later she stumbled out of the bedroom, yawning.

"Riley, *cough* I'm sick. I can't go to school today," she wined. I rolled my eyes and threw some cheese onto mine and Maya's omelets.

"Yeah, yeah," I teased. Maya finally gave up and grabbed get omelet off of the plate sitting on the counter. I ate quickly so hopefully I wouldn't be late.

 **OoOoOoO**

I almost died when a familiar voice called out to me that afternoon as I walked towards the dorms. I turned and saw that it was Nick running up to my side.

"Hey, Riley."

"Hey," I greeted, brushing a strip of brown hair out of my face.

"Look, there's this party Friday night in room 537. Are you comin' or what?" Nick offered. "You can bring your blonde friend too."

I felt my heart beat faster. A real college party. Not the like frat party that Maya and I had snuck into years earlier, but a real party with a super hot guy. Plus, since Lucas and Maya had broken up two months ago after just a few weeks of dating, she really needed to meet somebody new.

"Sure," I smiled. "We'll be there."

 **OoOoOoO**

"You got us invited to a party?" Maya screeched after I had told her, detail-by-detail of my encounter with Nick.

"I had the exact same reaction. What am I going to wear, Maya?" I asked.

"Riles, you are the best," Maya said, heading excitedly towards our closets. I followed, grabbing my sparkly red dress after a few minutes of consideration and my black matching leather jacket. All that I needed now was a few pieces of jewelry.

"What do you think?" Maya asked, holding up a short, electric blue dress that would barely cover her.

"It looks perfect. It even matches your eyes," I commented, though I secretly wished it was longer. But that was just Maya.

"All we need now is accessories," I felt like I was five years old again, playing with my mother's "big girl clothes," but I didn't really mind. It felt nice to be normal again for a minute.

 *** * * A/N: _SHOULD THERE BE JOSHAYA  IN THIS FIC!?_**

 ** _Not gonna lie, I'm not copletely satisfied with this chapter. Oh well I hope it is good. Please review!_**

 **Aliqueen16 (Guest): I'm glad! Thank you so much!**

 **Sand1128 : Awww, yes! Thank you for commenting! I'm glad that you enjoyed it. **

**Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl Meets Amarillo Skies**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you. :)**

 **Maya's POV (September, 2019)**

"Look, dude, this is a Freshman party. Do I look like a Freshman?"

"But come on, man, this could be totally cool..."

I heard two male voices arguing loudly. I turned and saw Josh walking into the party. I smiled.

Operation score Uncle Boing is now in sync.

 **Josh's POV**

I happen to catch a familiar flash of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. I stopped talking and saw Maya practically grinding up against some guy she was dancing with. I tried to ignore her, but I felt compelled to keep glancing over to where she stood.

I was glad I did, because about an hour later I saw Maya trying to leave the guy, and Hun start to pull her towards an open bedroom by her blonde locks. Furious, I pushed away from my friend, Mason, my eyes locked on that son of a gun.

Maya was kicking him, trying to get away, her eyes wide with fright. I vaguely heard Riley yelling something, but I didn't even look at her. When I saw him punch Maya in the face I pounded on him. All I saw was him. He kicked me in the guy and I punched him in the eye. I dodged his next blow and tried to get my hands around his neck. I was swinging anywhere I could.

I heard someone yelling at me to stop, but I didn't until someone hauled me up by my arm. I saw Mason, behind him was obviously whoever was living in dorm 537.

Crap.

 **OoOoOoO**

Maya was shaking by time we got thrown out of there. After Riley kissed some dude goodnight, I began to walk both girls home. After making sure I had Maya under control, Riley took the hint and hurried up a few dozen yards in front of us.

Before she went into her dorm room and I left, she grabbed my arm.

"Thank you," she whispered before gently pressing her lips into mine. My heart fluttered as I kissed her back.

She tasted like chocolate.

 **A/N: You guys kept me going. If I could hug you all I would! \3**

 **Guest (1): Your comment inspired this chapter so thank you so much! **

**Sand1128 : Thank you a ton! Here you go. :)**

 **Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
